The Harry That Never Happened
by BjartIlumeo
Summary: When Voldemort came to kill his parent, he also killed Harry. However with the magic his mother gave him, Harry's soul flees his body into Voldemorts. Follows Harry's death, to Voldemorts 1st Death, then a time gap before continuing with his years at Hogwarts. Pairings of H/Hr. Chapters whenever I feel like writing. Also probably Dumbledore/Ron bashing.
1. The Tattered Soul

**The Harry That Never Happened**

**AN: Ok so the basic idea is that Harry Potter was killed however the difference is that Harry's soul was in-printed into Voldemort, the same way that part of Voldemort's soul went into Harry. The love that Lily gave to Harry allowed his soul to escape his death. Harry's soul will be coming back and his times at Hogwarts will be very different as the unknown reincarnation. Don't worry his fights through Hogwarts will be the same such as Quirrel etc however how they are fought may very well be different. Also to be considered is that I CAN'T REMEMBER EVERYTHING FROM THE BOOKS so if it doesn't work or fit, tell me and I will attempt to fix. (Voldemort shall be vanquished). Finally, this is a H/Hr, Harry and Hermione pairing or Harmione/Harmony whatever you want to call it.**

I do not own Harry Potter, it is owned by J.K. Rowling and this is merely a piece of fanfiction from my imagination.

**A Tattered Soul ; Chapter 1**

The dark figures cascaded into the grass, darkness coming out of them and falling to the ground. Darkening the areas it touched. Walking forward with a confident stride and flanked by 20 masked men they proceeded.

"Lord, are you sure the information that rat Pettigrew told us is correct?" Lucius Malfoy asked from beside his master with the utmost sincerity, while struggling to match his lord's strides and pace.

"They are here Lucius, he was their secret keeper and he betrayed them. Their Fidelius will no longer give them the safety they crave." His red irises dug deeper into the man. " Unless Malfoy you screw up, at which it shall be your family that needs to hid behind a Fidelius." The threat held the weight of the strongest dark lord to walk the earth.

Crushing the grass underneath their boots they finally reach the door. The Death Eaters surrounded the entire house while their Lord stood outside. Today the last chance of a free wizarding world dies. The Potters will die.

Inside was the scene of a happy family, a warm glow coming from the fire while Lily was holding a young Harry in her arms. James was sitting be his wife on the couch, with a proud smile on his face and with a content look upon his face. A small broom rested against the wall while various family photos stood upon the fire place. There was a general lived in mess to the place but with important things ordered and perfected. The sight would have reached to many people's hearts.

But not those standing outside, summoning his wand he launched a spell at the door. "_Reducto_" He screamed.

With that the assault started, within seconds all the windows and doors were blasted open. The Dark Lord walked casually through the blast doorway with the house being blown in around him. Glass shattered, bricks smashed and wood combusted. A look of shock and recognition passed across James's face before he could think how to react. However with the speed of a Marauder he stood and began shooting spells. " _Stupefy, Petrificus Totalus, Protego, Immobolus_"

Meanwhile Lily jumped up and raced towards her and James's bedroom, thudding up the stairs to grab her wand and protect her baby. James stood at the entrance to the stairs wand drawn and with a look of determination feed by his want to protect both his son and his wife.

Voldemort stood facing him, sheer disgust was plastered across his face as the Death Eaters tore apart the home before forming up upon him. None shot a spell for they knew their Lord was anticipating this fight, almost as much as he wanted to duel Dumbledoor. He needed to know he was the most powerful wizard.

James however was undeterred, " You shall not pass" (**AN : I couldn't help myself** ) wand in hand and the growling reply seeming to scratch across his voice. It was not just a statement but a promise, a wish, a sacrifice. No-one was going to get past while he was alive.

" You allow your emotions to cloud your judgement James. I for one am not so weak, this petty love " He spat out the word as if it was tabooed " shall not save you, or your family. But your logic might, overpower that stupid idea of Griffindor loyalty and allow the perfect snake to sliver out. I know you are clever and cunning James. Save your family" He spoke the words, however he knew James would never back down and was jumping for the fight. The dirty Griffindor, blood traitor would never join him.

"You shall never understand love, Voldemort" James replied, staring straight into Voldemorts soul. What he found was nothing, only a disturbed and distorted form of conscience.

" If you shall not, then die FOOL!" With that he began a frenzied duel. " _Crucio_" He began.

"_Accio _Brick" Summoning a brick, to block the Unforgivable smashed it apart. Shards hitting his face and robes.

" _Expelliarmus"_ The return spell flying back.

"_Protego, Serpensortia" _Multiple snakes flew across the room approaching James with deathly look in their eyes and an emptiness of the grave. _"Crucio" _The curse hitting James smack in the chest knocking him down in pain. Voldemort approached.

Every step was the tick of a pendulum counting towards his death. Every second a final wish to his wife and son even through the various pains of the Cruiartus curse. His muscles on fire and nerve endings freezing but the worst torture was the knowledge of his failings. It was his fault that his wife and son were going to die. Harry is too young.

Standing over him, snakes surrounding him as if hell was replaying Voldemort knelt over to whisper in his ear. Muffled words fell to the man.

Staring at Voldemort now, James said with the various spasms of the curse " You never … know what you have lost … if you never had it"

" Potter, you never know what you stand to gain till you try it"

" That's when you get addicted to lose and emptiness"

"Bye, James Potter. _Avada Kadarva_"

The green light burst from the end of the wand, falling like an angel from heaven except baring death not light, it cut through the air with a vow of destruction. Touching the man beneath it.

His eyes fluttered one last time, his face peaceful but empty. James Potter took his last breath.

"AHHHHHHH" The scream driving through the air, searing the moment of silence after his death. Lily Potter stood at the top of the stairs before fleeing back into the bedroom.

The death eaters stood there in silence. Then they started laughing. Voldemort shot them a look. They were half as good as that man he thought. In a duel they'd all have lost.

Climbing the stairs though he forgot that. Now the fun began, he'd claim immortality. Smiling in a sadistic way, smug with success he smashing the door. Lily stood in the corner holding her child, comforting him while he cried. As he cried her own tears mixed with his forming pure sadness and regret in a single tear drop. Each falling to the ground and breaking.

Approaching her, his expression almost formed one of happiness, what instead broke his face was pure demented, sadistic, perverted joy. The atrocities he was going to commit didn't even stray into thought, not his eyes let alone his expression.

The closer he came the more Lily cried, begged for her son.

"Take me, leave him" "Let my son live" "please, please…..please" Her cries filling the room, each more frenzied and desperate than the last. He kept striding, not perturbed or worried in the slightest.

Halfway across the room she shrank to her knees. The hopelessness overwhelming her, almost as if his very presence crushed her down and made her draw inwards. She gripped Harry tighter and tighter whispering to him "It's going to be alright" "Don't worry Harry".

Soon he stood over her, she put her son down and then began her begging, take her not him. It was like a prayer out to the stars, as if that would change his mind. The child must die.

Kneeing down he touched her face "Lily you chose wrong, all those years ago. You could have been with Severus safe and cosy. This was your fault. Bye Lily _Avada Kadarva_". Again the green beam burst forth, having picked up her son, she held him tight with all the love she could possibly have. The love of a mother for her child.

She fell to the floor still cradling Harry. He cried out into the night, he could sense something was wrong and he cried for that. He cried for his dead mother. He cried because that was all he could do.

Reaching down he hovered his wand just above the child's face, right between his eyes as if it were a gun about to be fired. It was the death sentence above his head, like a noose about to be put around his head or a guillotine preparing to be dropped. There was finality to it: the end.

What Voldemort didn't know was that it was only the beginning. The beginning of the Boy-Who-Died against He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named.

"_Avada Kadarv…"_

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. Expect irregular updates to no schedule xD GCSEs are more important than my writing. This is an introduction and also gives you an idea of my action writing which isn't great.**


	2. The Impossible Jump

**The Harry That Never Happened**

**AN: Hey people, I was surprised by the support you guys have given and so thought I'd get out a chapter right away. I was shocked this morning to wake up and find in my e-mails a favourite, a review and 6 follows. Thanks people. Time to continue :D**

**Bear in mind that I wrote this earlier and was going to spell/grammar checking still so there maybe more errors than normal, please tell me if you find any. :P It's the problem with an earlier release.**

**The Impossible Jump**

"_(Avada Kadarv..) a" _The killing curse exploded out of the end of his wand, winding like a snake towards the crying form of a child, now an orphan. It slide do at him, seeming to take it's time but really only took a few seconds. It caressed the child and wrapped itself around it, constricting his time on the planet. Finishing him.

The blank cold face of the child stared back at Voldemort, lifeless and devoid of warmth or comfort. The dead child's last tears still rolling on its face; the only sign that Harry had ever been alive.

Voldemort stood back in pleasure and happiness, the world was his with the final chance for the wizarding world gone and dead. Blanked out like using a rubber on pencil.

He didn't know that it was written in pen. His sadistic and empty smile showed emotion no one knew he had. For he had the world not only in his hand, but bent around his finger. He was the dark lord, the greatest dark lord of all times. Comparable to only Merlin and Dumbledore in his pure control of magic. Not even Grindelwald could match him.

So internally focused was he, that he didn't realise the sparkle in one of the tears. It twinkled like a star, growing lighter and lighter becoming like a beacon in the darkness. Shining like the sun into the depths of night.

It was then that Voldemort realised it, the brightness imprinting itselfs into his mind. It flew out in a burst of speed. The tears became a flow of light, that light making a straight line towards the "undefeatable" dark lord. Flying before his eyes before jumping into his face, pressing and immersing itself inside his mind.

Voldemort flew back against the wall, thrown by the fight taking part inside of him. Light tackling dark in a fight like a constantly moving Ying and Yang within his head. Fighting for dominance and control, searing the nerve endings throughout his head and burning away boundaries of Occulmency and self-control.

He lost conscience as his body continued to spasm, the fight within him apart, melting his very mind apart.

At some part however the dark started winning, eradicating the light and condensing it smaller and smaller. It still fought but with less strength and power. The dark crushing it down into the smallest corners of his mind.

The light, not gone but press into tiny cavities of his head, so thin that it was undetectable to the dark, hide from the evil. It watched and waited.

The Dark Lord once again woke up, rising while cursing. His death eaters were nowhere in sight and the light seemed to have disappeared from his mind, no longer pressuring his thoughts and ideas.

The dark smile touched his face again, walking over to the child lying upon the floor. It was still cold and lifeless. The processes of decay already starting as he watched. The hope was crushed and disposed of.

Purposefully he strode out of the bedroom, descending the stairs with the confidence of one who cannot be beaten; the owner of the world. His death eaters stood, milling around the house laughing and joking despite the destruction and sadness around them. They truly were the lowest of the human race with no morals or conscience. From nowhere a surge of anger swelled through him, making him want to slaughter them all.

It left just as quickly as it came, a passing thought maybe or the feelings of another person.

As he came down the final stairs they noticed him and began to form up, taking their grim looks bad and re-masking their faces. Voldemort surveyed them as Lucius strode forward.

"Lord is it done?" The man had fake hope and want in his eyes, faking happiness at his masters immortality. This man was loyal on the face but a coward at heart. Voldemort already knew this but took a mental note to keep watch on him.

Letting the emotion come back onto his face, he smiled, shocking the surrounding death eaters and worrying them. They feared for their lives and he took joy in their fear. "My loyal follows, the Potters" Emphasising their name with a sneer, "are dead, I am immortal."

Each Death Eater bowed their head. Bellatrix clapped her perverted emotions over taking her.

Suddenly the wind blow up and flowed through the building. Looking through the windows, 40 Aurors stood with the Order of the Phoenix surrounding the house. At the head of them was Dumbledore, wand presented and pointing into the house.

"_Stupefy" _The stunning curse drove out of his wand, flying true and straight at Voldemort. Hitting him in the chest, the Dark Lord stood and gritted his teeth; taking it at a mere glancing blow. The Aurors and Death Eaters began their deadly dance, as they sent curses at each other. The air around them became a multi-coloured line of spells - each heading towards a target.

The Dark Lord shouted orders before lay his eyes upon the only wizard that he worried about: Dumbledore. Cries of _Stupefy, Crucio, Reductio, Avada Kadarva _ as well as many other spells carried themselves across the wind and marked a new danger to the opposing side.

Walking forward Dumbledore and Voldemort faced each other upon the path to the house. Separated by less than 7 metres and staring daggers.

"Tom, it is not too late, find the compassion in your heart." Dumbledore began, he always tried to show the child the right way.

"It is too late for that now, Headmaster, the Potters are dead and I am immortal. No one can kill me!" He cried, glad to pull his newest piece onto the board, his strategy always like that of chess.

"Divination is a tricky art Tom, it is not always face value. Let me tell you, that with magic, anything is possible." Dumbledore said back, his eyes already portraying the sadness of having to duel and fight a student. His empathy reached far, "Tom, don't make this happen. Look at yourself."

The look of hate already upon Voldemorts face before he finished, "I do not go by that name anymore Albus, I have looked at myself and I see a master. A master." The barely contained hatred behind the statement laced the words, like poison upon a dagger.

"Then you make me do this Tom, _Impedimenta_" Cutting through the air, the spell lurched forth.

"_Avada Kadarva" _The opposing green killing curse sallied out to meet it enemy.

The red Impediamenta meet the Killing Curse in the centre, causing a mini explosion in the centre, throwing up dirt and stone. The beams continued to fight, lashing out at each other each time the owner put more power into it.

Surrounding them the forces of good and evil clashed, while dark and light magic crashed together in a conglomeration of different magic.

Still the beams pushed and still the forces duelled on, bodies of both sides littered the ground as the death eaters got closer and closer to their Lord. The same amount of forces for the death eaters meant they were forced slowly back by weight of numbers. Moody, cursed and hex death eaters all over the place.

Soon they were press back into a close circle.

Voldemort still was locked into the duel with Dumbledore, shouting and forcing more power at each other to combat. The beams still held in the centre of the path though the killing curse was compact more and thinning.

Surveying his forces Voldemort saw that it was a lost battle. With sudden power he apparated away with the remaining death eaters of Malfoy, Bellatrix and a few other following behind. Bellatrix laughing her head off as they flew.

Down by the Potters house, Dumbledore stood. He looked around the surrounding area – covered with rubble and death. The twinkle in his eye was gone and he looked like he had aged by a significant amount.

Faced with the carnage of the scene the Aurors were shocked. The alert wards had been triggered mere minutes before and yet so much had happened in that time.

Dumbledore crept into the house, tears threatening his eyes and sadness filling his figure. As he passed James Potter he closed his eye. Sirius fell to his knee beside James.

Softly padding his way up the stairs he saw the bedroom, empty of all home safety and devoid of life. The dead bodies of both Lily and Harry were on the ground , stuck in unnatural poses and cold, stone dead.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts, most powerful wizard of the Light, Defeater of Grindelward and Chair of the Wizengamot began to cry.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. So when Harry comes back, should he be given to the Dursleys? Message me if you wish to give your opinion, till next time,**

**BjartIlumeo**


	3. Front Seat and Backstage Pass

**The Harry That Never Happened**

**Hey again, another chapter it is and if you haven't realised, I am planning on making each chapter around 1,500 words long. If I ever improve my ability to write longer chapters within a good time I will but I prefer to get out a regular update. The few scenes in which Harry views what Voldemort does will all hopefully be in this chapter and 1 or 2 to come.**

**Front Seat and Backstage Pass**

Opening his eyes, he looked out. What was weird was the fact that his eyes had a something missing. In the child's primal conscience something was wrong, something was different that should be.

He cleared his eyes, something was changed and the child couldn't work out what. Then he noticed, he could see. Nothing was fuzzy or blended, the colours stood out from each other. That's when he blinded without thinking about it.

After the euphony, he started to take in details. Or at least observe with no through conscience, with no thought. Before him laid a bleeding man, clinging to the fetal position.

That when he started talking, " You have served your usefulness Wormtail, you have no other purpose to me. Especially since you broke your cover in the Order."

The man upon the floor looked up and began to beg…

Grovelling he said, " Lord, I have given you my all. If I go back, they'll throw me in Azkaban". The begging obvious in his voice.

"Who said you would be going back Wormtail?" The gleam in his eye most obvious, and the joy seeping into Harry's mind.

Sobbing now, kneeling beside the throne literally kissing his feet. " Master please….. Please … Please!"

" I wish do as you wish Wormtail." He himself sounded sincere but the menace flooding his mind betrayed his true intentions. Slowly and carefully he drew his wand by his side.

"Thank you Master, Wormtail will never let you down. I shall be your most loyal servant, not even Sirius Black will stop me." The joy in his voice lifted it higher and bounced it off the wall, the servant was completely ignorant to what was about to happen.

"You shall never Wormtail, Sirius will be in Azkaban now. The Ministry really believed he was the killer. Now I have one more task for you Wormtail." His voice was now almost mocking and sarcastically sincere, almost like he was appreciating the filth on his shoe.

"_Crucio!_" His full intent finally reaching the surface.

Harry started to cry in his mind, sadness leaking from his. The unnatural scared him more and more, he was committing this act.

Wormtail continued to thrash around on the floor, screaming the entire time while wild spasms threw his body around and fire filled his nerve endings. The cuts he already had on him bleed harder, creating a pool of blood around the screaming man.

He continued to scream and scream before it blended into the sound of him laughing, not light and joyous but sadistic and disturbed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" , the scream drowned on and on, seeming to fill the air with the resonation of the sound, " Please … ahhh … kill …. ME!"

A smirk appeared upon his lips, "Of course Wormtail"

A blasting hex flew into Wormtails knee. Blowing apart his leg and throwing blood everywhere. Blood created a lake around the pitiful man as he continued to suffer under the cruciartus curse.

" Happy Dying Wormtail", with that the Dark Lord stalked out to the soundtrack of pitiful screams.

"_**When he hasssss died, eat dear oneee**_" He said in Parseltongue as he pushed open the door.

That's when he blacked out.

* * *

Before him stood a massive, awe inspiring craven, at least 30 foot tall and perfectly circular: in the centre was an island surrounded by water. Upon the island was a basin. The basin was made of pure stone and stood up from the sand with much majesty and struck down any ideas of breaking it immediately.

Throughout the cavern was a feel of magic and warding, it was as if the cavern was pulsing from the power laid in it. It could burst any moment out onto any object to disobey it.

Forced to look back Harry saw he was dragging a man, unconscious and limp completely. The man wore broken and tore cloths, his face still wore a look of pure shock and fear. Thoughts of pure hatred went through his head as he viewed the man behind him. As if this man had committed the worst crime possible towards him.

Climbing into the boat and throwing the man onto the other side, he began rowing the boat across the water. Loving the physical exertion but also meaning that he did inadvertently kill his "guest" before he should.

Once upon the island he approach the basin, as he suspected it was empty of contents. This angered him even more, how could someone get past all his wardings and protections but also drink this poison. The poison was also inert and not effect by magic, only he could reach into it.

Turning back towards his "guest" he struck him around the face in pure anger. It was the most he could do at that moment however soon he could have his revenge.

Drawing a circle in the sand before then constructing a pentagram inside. Upon the top point he put the locket the Salazar Slytherin, then at each other point he made a cut and let a few drops of blood onto each corner. As blood was put onto each corner, they started to glow with a bright light.

Once this was done he put his "guest" into the centre, imprisoning him in a full body bind. Before reinvigorating him.

The man's eyes jumped open, sparked with confusion and questioning before glowing alight with fear and acceptance. His very expression was that one of pure loathing towards the Dark Lord once he recognised him.

"Voldemort" He sneered out with a voice of pure insult and malice.

"Regulus, you must think too much of yourself to believe you can defy me and live. What more what would your dear parents think about a pureblood betraying his cause?" he said, looking straight into the man eyes, they only showed pure disgust.

"That I am a blood traitor, but you can't betray your own blood. I just awoke from the bigoted madness." The calmness with which he said it only furthered to enforce the pure hatred dripping off the man.

"No Regulus, you fell into the ignorance of sleep. You were awake but you allowed yourself to be lured into idiocy. There is no hope for your kind, the Potters are dead." He threw out the last remark, preparing to relish the look on the man's face.

"Oh no Tom, you'll find one very much alive. The-Boy-Who-Lived." His eyes boring into those of Voldemort before finding what they were looking for and smiling.

"You think yourself so clever, Tom, but you are nothing compared to those who love. The Potters have more power than you ever will." The tips of his lips rose in a mocking smile at the evilest man to walk the earth in recorded history.

"Your lunacy is legendary Regulus, however you will die like the Potters have. You shall not trick." Successfully covering his fear of that statement in his face however his thoughts betrayed themselves to Harry. Pure worry was in his head; however it wasn't going to make him get distracted from his task.

Beginning to incant a spell out loud, speaking in a cross of Parseltongue and Latin he prepared a spell of bind and stealing. I had part of ripping and separating in.

Regulus seemed to realised what was going on and looked around worry etched onto his face. He looked down and them it increased tenfold.

Voldemort, seeing Regulus's distress, pulled a locket out of his robes holding it out for the man to see. He continued chanting but Regulus began to struggle against his bonds. The tempo of time in the cavern began to increase as magic flowed thickly into the air. Gripping both the locket and Regulus, winding around them and covering them with pure magical energy.

Having finished incanting, Voldemort spoke to Regulus, " You thought that I wouldn't realise my locket was gone. I congratulate you on destroying the Horcrux however from your success I will create a new one. Seven is as always the most powerful number. Good-bye Regulus, _Avada Kedavra_".

The killing curse consumed Regulus, glazing his eyes over as his body went limp. As soon as that happened, a black darkened shard separated from him. The dark shard appeared to come out from his heart and proceeded to the locket.

The shard coated the locket, surrounding it and encasing it before blending into the locket, almost fusing with the metal. At the last moment the locket flashed white before falling to the ground.

He walked over and picked it up. Examining it and checking his handiwork. When he finally seemed settled that the locket wasn't going to do anything than stay still, he took it and placed it in the basin. The locket sat at the bottom of the basin, at which he removed a vial from the inside of his robes and poured it into the basin, encompassing the locket and filling the basin to the top.

Fitting the vial back into his robes he walked away. However he had one final act to perform.

Turning towards the sea he pointed his wand into the water. A rippling started and the water began to slop about, creating waves upon the shore.

From the water Inferi dragged themselves out of the water, walking or rather pulling themselves up to the one who had summoned them, or rather reanimated them.

Smiling as they came forth. He truly thought nothing could beat him.


	4. Learning from Experience

**The Harry the Never Happened**

**A/N: So hey there again. Another chapter done :D As a little update I will be posting when this story gets an update on twitter, if you check twitter more than your e-mails (me) then you can follow BjartIlumeo ( Bjart_Ilumeo). I will also post there if a chapter is taking long so you don't think I have died ;)**

**Learning through Experience**

Again coming to the forefront, Harry could see again. Peering out from behind those blood coloured, petrify inducing red eyes. He was like an eavesdropping on all the conversations, seeing most of the important things in Voldemort's life. Torture, killing and destruction. Oh don't forget hate.

He felt the body move forward, he cast wandless, speechless magic as he moved. Crossing casually past almost a hundred people all screaming and shouting. Begging for mercy, hollering for release.

This was Bellatrix Lestrange's home, other than Malfoy manor. Since her blood traitor cousin had stolen Grimmauld place from her. He didn't ever disserve the Black name, at least he didn't claim the lordship Voldemort pondered.

However he had a job to do here and so he pushed forward doing a great job of ignoring the screams around him, the screams created when a psychopath was given free reign of the country and he loved it, but emotions could come to the front in this encounter. He had to check he was still immortal.

Voldemort was also blissfully unaware of the small anomaly in his mind listening to everything he thought.

Pushing open the long doors at the end of the hall he surveyed the scene around him. The room was completely carpeted in polar bear skins, some still with blood on, the walls had a wallpaper which constantly changed however always had imagines inlayed with gold showed various rich reds.

Further inside were two couches pushed again the wall, they appear disrupted and were untidy. However at centre stage was a large desk covered with chains, vials of blood and other horrid items. That included teeth. It was like someone had taken a standard writing desk with paper, quills and ink and changed all the items into something putrid. Other than that it was a fine mahogany with various pieces of woodwork mastery.

Taking a step forward he was greeted with just the psychopath he was looking for. She curtsied before him, with the energy of a small child.

"My Lord, I am honoured that you would step foot in my horrendous abode. I can only imagine that you wish for something my Lord, what is it you require milord?" grovelling in such a childish way, while also incorporating the standard sarcasm.

"I have come to check on Hufflepuff's cup." He stated generally, only wish to get out of there quickly. He had to check on the other Horcrux sites before he could be certain in his immortality.

"The wards you set milord have not been set off. No one has entered that vault and there is no way the goblins will let anyone in." She replied, still stupidly joyous in tone. It was insanely condescending however it was used on everyone.

"Good." He still stated simply, before apparating away with a twirl.

He continued to check on the other Horcrux sites. All the time Harry was watching and taking it in. In this form he couldn't forget anything he learnt or heard from the Dark Lord. His actions burnt into the small child's rapidly developing conscience and moral compass, his constant trespass of Voldemorts mind, lead him to discover more and more as he touched the Dark Lords memory more and more.

The young child already knew he didn't belong here and wanted to escape the trapped and endangered existence, if Voldemort ever found out he would be ripped apart and destroyed. He would be scattered into no more than a mere memory.

Yet the young boy still watch the Dark Lord, discovering more about him and still absorbing.

* * *

"You have failed me. Dolohov and Evan. All you had to do was to conduct a raid upon the Hogwarts express and take hostages. However you have failed to even do that." He spoke sharply, " you both know the punishment for failure in my elite death eaters."

" Sir, we did not expect the Aurors they had on the train. We thought they were spread too thin." Dolohov replied cuttingly, that information had been given to them by the very Lord in front of them.

" Do you blame your failure on me Dolohov? Well then learn what failure is _Avada Kedarva_!" He wandlessly threw the killing curse into Dolohov, the man collapse into the floor. Turning to Evan " _Avada Kedarva_".

Again the man dropped to the floor after the green engulfed him and finished him. It seemed that there only one way to force the confrontation from Dumbledore. He would have to attack Hogwarts.

* * *

Standing upon a hill overlooking Hogwarts, he could see the lake as well as the majestic building that was the best place to study magic in all of Europe. It stood out imposing against the countryside and was really the last place he had to take. Dumbledore hadn't played his game and now this was all that stood in his way for total control of the UK.

Inside the halls of Hogwarts he knew there were a multitude of Aurors and any magical person fleeing from him. This was the day that all defiance was diminished and Dumbledore died.

The Death Eaters formed up around him as he stalked out of the forbidden forest, cutting through and smash the wards around Hogwarts. They continued their push until Voldemort called for a stop, they formed ranks around him.

Standing not more than a 100 metres away from them stood Dumbledore with his opposing force. The army of the light, bolstered with various animals such as the centaurs and a few giants. The stand-off began between the two forces as they faced each other.

The grass blew gently along, while the trees moved in tandem as if the world were shivering. The sun fell beneath the clouds that had suddenly come across the sky. Gently the wind picked up and the menace crept into the air.

A small drizzle broke out gently wetting the heads of the competitors, as if this would dampen their fighting spirits and break the tension.

The weather sensed this defiance and within seconds then a full storm broke out, lightning tearing down through the sky, striking trees and the ground. The rain flew down, no longer gently patting their heads with it's cool drips but rather smashing into their skulls carrying bursts of pure chill.

Inside the young Harry was screaming to try and tell the others to leave, they had no chance against him. Light was about to be beaten apart by the dark and he had to stay and watch, taking part in the slaughter.

As Dumbledore stepped forward he spoke out, " You don't have to do this Tom." Using his standard grandfatherly tone, trying to push out the kindness and warmth in his voice

Voldemort didn't fall for it; inside a hundred different emotions raged at the man covering the imaging of the man with a hurricane of different thoughts and retaliations. Pure irrational hatred was the topmost of them however his cunning and wit pulled down the retaliation of just firing off a killing curse.

"Yes I don't have to do this, but I didn't come to be told what I must and mustn't do. The brains biggest weapon is choice and I enjoy mine." He replied cuttingly.

"Ahh but the heart can overrule the brain and make the weapon sharper still." He casually replied, though in the advance stages of old age he wasn't going to do for a good few decades yet and his wit was never lost.

"If the heart were a weapon, it is a double sided blade. Making you weaker." As always the verbal jousting was interesting but the wit and cunning wouldn't hold down hate forever.

"Ahh, but a double sided blade gives the ability to cut both sides of your foe." Still maintaining an air of causality around himself, there may always be a chance to end this before it begins.

"A prophecy may state that but if believed you are cutting away your mind anyway," Taking this small victory in his stride he decided to end this, before he lost control of his occlumency, began the hostilities, " _Avada Kedarva_". The killing curse cutting through the air towards it target like a bullet.

"_Accio _Brick" the Headmaster casually blocked the curse with a brick before leaping forwards to get closer meanwhile returning fire with " _Reducto_".

Around them chaos broke out as the two sides meet, a lightning bolt traced its way down, crashing into the ground between the two forces before they contacted. This was the last chance to turn around but none did. One side feared that their master would kill them for cowardice and one was fighting for their families and friends with such fire that they could vaporise the water falling upon their heads.

In the centre two wizards fought to the death, which would walk away and which wouldn't?

**A/N: Cliff-hanger there however it is probably pretty easy to guess which. Till next time**

**BjartIlumeo**


	5. Banshees be Banished

**The Harry that Never Happened**

**A/N: Why hello there kid sirs, time to end the first section of this story. Well it would be more of a prologue. Again twitter Bjart_Ilumeo if you want to follow, I will tweet when I make an update.**

**But let us get on with the story. I still have an English plan to write before I finish ;)**

**Oh sorry about the awful cliff-hanger there.**

**Banshees be Banished**

Choreographed in a ballet of death, the duellers danced through hell with the pure intent of survival and victory.

In the centre an old man, covered with white beard and wrinkled skin. The twinkle in his eye gone replaced with pure will power and a glare that could cut through steel the guilt and sadness in placed deep inside the eye.

Unfortunately the man he was facing had a will stronger than steel, being more like diamond or titanium. It stood there. The pure sadistic, brutal and fiendish look plastered like wall paper upon his face. However looking into his eyes you saw a depth of cunning backed with pure lunacy that grew ambition.

The two men were throwing hexes, charms and curses. A battle happening at lightning fast pace, pointless and wordless magic flowing through the air.

A rainbow of different coloured spells were merging and mingling. The paint pallet of the world stretched to add infinitely more colours.

Every now and then more force was added to these spells with mutterings such as "_Stupefy_", "_Incedio_", "_Reducto_", "_Avada Kedarva_" and "_Crucio_". As well as a multitude of other spells.

Across the bridge, Arthur Wesley was battling for his life. The wizard was in an interesting duel with 3 Death Eaters.

Flying through the air as if he was bird or some form of gymnast, dodging spells with agility and perfection.

" _Stupefy, Stupefy, Stupefy_" his wife called from somewhere behind him. Each spell meet its mark and signified a stunned death eater. " Dear did you really have to play with them?" She half joked, something she wouldn't do in the future.

" You know I would never consider being stupid Molly." The kind caring man replied.

That's when the a scream announced that Lestrange was spring towards them, running wildly. Basically skipping every other step for a jump, proclaiming her right to a fight, she ran screaming at them.

Within seconds more spelling were crossing spat out, adding to the already highly magically enriched air.

Flying across the landscape we see McGonagall. Leading some of the seventh years against 10 or so Death Eaters.

Transfiguring objects and flying them at various curses to block the students, occasionally sending a knife or needle straight towards a Death Eaters heart.

Behind her, Professor Sprout threw baby mandrakes into the Death Eaters. Distracting them and rendering the weaker unconscious.

Still the rain fell straight down under the battlers, battering their robes and bodies. Making its way into the sky, the magic seeped into the air. Spreading out, creating a cloud of magically rich air.

Focusing back onto the battle in the middle, the teacher versus the student, the master duelling the apprentice, a battle to the death for the title of true mastery.

One believed he couldn't be beaten as his wand spat out killing curse after killing curse, each powered with his various hates. He stood still deflecting the spell sent at him with a protego with maximum power.

The other fought for the greater good, to give the light a stand and hope. He stood against the darkness however he was constantly dodging spell after spell. Jumping and twisting like one would in interpretive dance.

The last sat, lock inside with a wish to escape and to permit the light to shine bright. Not to be darkened with shadows. He was only an observer, stuck in purgatory.

With a swell of power, the Dark Lord launched out a killing curse in a straight line. It sliced and bite the air swelling and growing towards Dumbledore.

Wise to the trick Dumbledore ducked under the curse only to be struck with a tripping curse. With all his knowledge maybe the creativity and imagination of youth was better.

Turning over he saw the evil one stood over him. Stepping on his hands he sneered at the Headmaster.

" I have waited long for this day Dumbledore, enjoy your death I will. _Avada Kedarv.._"

At this moment an internal struggle started, fighting for control of his mind. The light stood bright against the dark, leaving no shadows and beating him bad momentarily. At that moment his aim was thrown off.

"_a_" the green curse washing over the ground with minimal force and no damage.

Dumbledore turned his hand up towards Voldemort, summoning his last reserves of magic and pushing them through his hands he cast wandless magic.

"_Depulso!_" The banishing charm designed to fling back the man onto of him. Bright white flowing and easily swimming in the air. It struck the Voldemort dead in between the eyes.

However instead of flying the his body off, a black mist was thrown out of the back of his head. Kicking and screaming the black mist flew around the battlefield before flowing off into the sky.

His body fell to the floor atop Dumbledore. Solidly hitting the floor.

Line Here -

Expanding out into the full realms of the human brain, linking together neurones and connection dots and lines, keeping well away from the memories section, Harry began to fill a body but also morphing it. Rapidly changing its shape and shrinking bones.

The body of Voldemort changing into that of a small child.

However this wasn't other child. This child had locked away it's memories and experiences inside a vault of forgetfulness. To preserve his innocence the young Harry blocked out what had happened and left it hopefully forever.

Line here -

Opening his eyes, looking at something blue.

White and blue. Wet feeling beneath him.

A something above him.

A face. A man.

Twinkling eye.

Sleeping.

Remembering.

**A/N: So that's it. Slightly shorter than usually but that is because I am terrible at writing fight scenes so I couldn't really extend it without making it worse than it already was. I just lose plot of each character even when I have made a note. I'm hopeless…**

**Anyway till next time,**

**BjartIlumeo**


	6. A Broken Foundation

**The Harry that Never Happened**

**A/N: Top of the morning/evening to ya. Another chapter out and just a big thank you to all of you that have read this fic, and a bigger thanks to all you that have reviewed, followed and/or favourited. THANK YOU!**

**A Broken Foundation**

Standing in the middle of the road was a wizened old man, dressed in robes of pure white stretching down and gently brushing his shoes. His beard hung down from his chin, forming a form of organised mess. He looked exactly like a wizard out a movie.

That maybe be because he is a wizard, whether or not he is from a film we shall not debate. However if anyone stood in front of him they couldn't help but respect him and value his opinion. This was a façade he had spent years building up and only increased his manipulative prowess.

Turning to survey the scene you would see that you were standing in Privet Drive and right in front of you is number 4 Privet Drive.

Inside the eyes of the old man is a twinkling, shining like a star but its meaning no more tangible than air.

Beside him stood a woman, a much sterner and almost angry expression on her face. She stood out as one who would be harsh but fair, treating all who stood in front of her as equal. Her robes in comparison were black and were much less obvious than the old man, who was quite oblivious to the fact that he stood out like a sore thumb.

The final person was cradled in the old man's arm, entombed in his robes and gently sleeping. This final person was who's future they were discussing. His name quite unknown to them was Harry Potter.

"Albus these are the worst kind of muggles, he is almost certainly going to be a magical child. He will not be loved or valued here." She spoke with passion but also with an air of concern not for the child but other.

"This is the best place for him, he must live among muggles." Albus replied, still twinkling with a slightly mad gleam.

"He came straight from the dark lord, with respect Albus I think you are wrong and this will make him hateful and more likely to turn dark," with a little pleading in her voice, "Albus do you want to plunge the world into another war with another dark lord. I implore you."

This man however was too engrossed in his own thought and madness, being too old to simply value her comments since she was so much younger than him. He replied almost condescendingly "Minerva, I know what is best for this boy and it is for the greater good that he must be placed here."

"_The greater good my ass!_" she thought, she was beginning to doubt the wisdom of his words. "They are not even his family, he has no relation to them. He has to relation to anyone, maybe Voldemort but that is because it is purely his body."

"This is the only place where he can grow to become more, to proceed to surpass even me with his dedication to the light." His words coming out almost as if in prophecy, that he was speaking pure truth.

"Fine Albus however I do not approve." That ended the argument however the seeds of doubt had been planted, seed that would grow as the child did. But for now they just nagged at the edge of her mind, she was still Dumbledore's woman.

Walking forward they stepped onto the path to the house. They final chance to object to this action was passing and by the time they reached down and placed the child on the doorstep. Placing a note with him and simply walked away. Neither turned back and at that moment doubted the outcome, McGonagall believing completely in Dumbledore and Dumbledore too vain to admit defeat.

Both would regret many choices, this would not be one for Dumbledore but for McGonagall this might just change her life.

9 Years Later

(Shout if this timing is slightly off)

A ten year old was lying down in the fetal position, maybe this could be explained but what could not was what was happening to him. Stood over him was an insanely fat man kicking and beating him. One the other side was a similarly aged child but he was almost thrice the weight and was also laying into the ten year old.

The ten year old was being unusually strong, crying would be what was expected however he just lay there, taking it as if he was used to it. Every now and then he would wince with pain but that was the most expression you even saw of his pain.

If you were to take the inferences from this then you would probably reach the conclusion that he was frequently abused and that he only knew this world. He was a victim of multitudes of child abuse, yet if you only saw him in the street you would never suppose this.

Eventually the two stopped and went for food, this was probably how the abuse always ended for the child: food. As he slowly stood up his wire thin figure presented itself, a few of his extremities such as fingers were bent at weird angles. He had a slouched posture fitting himself into the smallest possible space before moving off.

Once he was sure he was out of the way of his "family" he stood up, striking a confident gait. Behind his eyes was a fiery intelligence and a personality that was optimistic and private.

Sneaking into his cupboard under the stairs he lay down upon his bed. The bed was bent at the sides as it didn't quite fit into the cupboard. Laid upon the bed were books, they took up more space than the person occupying the bed but that wasn't hard.

Picking up a book, titled "Further Mathematics", this could be called a theme for the other books surrounding him. There were books on physics and mathematics mainly.

These were the most valued possessions of the child, though he had read most of it before, he continued to read them as if to see if he could gleam new information for himself from them. If he didn't fear a beating for doing better than his "brother" than he would be top of the class, top of the entire school. However he couldn't show it and so acted dumb all the time.

Having read almost anything he could get his hands on he had a firm understanding of psychology and the human mind, thus knowing that if he showed pain in the beating the beating would only get more humiliating.

Sitting in his room, keeping up the iron doors around his mind and deep in thought.

Calculating how long he was going to go without food and at what times he could go and get some at night.

_They'll watch TV from 5-11_

_Get up at 5 for Venon_

_A 15 minute beating is around 4 days without food_

_They are on a diet, plus 2 days_

_Dudley will wet his bed at some time between 12 and 4_

_They will notice if I take one item so part of 7_

_Cheese_

_Small amount of butter_

_Slice of bread, since it's halfway through, it won't be noticed._

_Some ham_

_Jam? Depends on stat, how much remains?_

_Strawberries 1 or 2_

_Raspberry's 1 or 2_

All this shot through his mind within milliseconds. Plan forming, at 4:30 each morning he would sneak out for food. Taking anything that was on his list that wouldn't be missed and then return by at the latest 4:45.

With that settled he returned his attention to the book and re-read the chapter on differentiation and integration.

Little did he know that in just over a year he would be one of the brightest pupils, have friends and have some formed of respect as well as people that didn't like him but this time for a valid reason.

Till then he would live his life how he had for the past 9 years, ignored and beaten but intelligent and a rational.

**From Outside**

Sitting under a disillusion charm and peering through a window, the Headmaster watched the beating with a small smile and a not a care in the world. The familiar twinkle in his eye reflecting his thought on the situation, that he was right.

The boy would be successfully manipulated by him and would confide in him since he had no others. The child was not malicious or evil from this kind of abuse and took it with some form of dignity. He was not spoilt or a under-achiever but instead was humbled and average.

The master manipulator simply sat there mulling over the rest of his plan.

What he wouldn't expect was a child that would work around him and allow him to think he was being manipulated but was rather working around and doing what he wanted. A child with a fierce intelligence. A child who would never manipulate. A child who was not naïve.

A child that would soon learn the darkest secrets of Voldemort and who would become greater than Dumbledore.

Dumbledore just didn't expect a child that would be defiant.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed see you with the next chapter.**

**Oh and have a very merry Christmas. There will be no chapters over the Christmas period so next week will be the last till January.**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year**

**BjartIlumep**


	7. A Friend and Ally

**The Harry That Never Happened**

**A/N: This is a Christmas day post! This is my Christmas present to you but also to Harry since this child needs some good things in his life, I mean christ at the moment it looks like he should turn out Dark and I don't want that! I mean he needs a muggle…**

**Sorry but I also feel Harry should know about magic before Hogwarts**

**So I hope you all have a very merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, don't get too drunk people!**

**A Friend and Ally**

Harry walked in, dressed in clothes too big and they gave a baggy look to the boy. These hid his malnourished form and the bruised body.

Hiding his sizable limp he wobbled into the library, before talking a seat and surveying the books around him. He didn't have a library card but that didn't matter, this was his one hideaway from his Aunt and Uncles and that was enough for him. Not to mention this place contained so many books he wished to read and learn about.

He looked around making sure to memorise the books he might need later but for now he had one marked out in his mind. It was called "Theories of Magical Energies" and he believed it was mostly fiction however it made an interesting read as well as it conformed to the laws of physics allowing him to learn them at the same time.

Unfortunately he couldn't find it, cursing himself he started to grow angry at the fact he couldn't find it. He didn't think anyone would take it out and so thus it had to be here. Why could he not find it.

As he began to grow angry with himself he double checked his mental picture of it, imagining it. He then began looking again, getting even more anger with himself. No one took that book and this was ruining his free time away from his Aunt and Uncle. Time he didn't get often but today they were away with a relation.

He began to wish for the book to come to his hands, he still kept survey since he knew it wouldn't happen.

Across the table from him sat another man, he was short and had short black hair. Out in front of him was the book "Theories of Magical Energies". His short curly moustache was rather flamboyant and his glasses perfectly round with golden rims.

With some amusement and interest he was viewing the young boy in front of him; the child was obviously annoyed at something and it was amusing that he went about it in such silence.

That was when the book disappeared and reappeared in the boy's hand.

That was when he did a double take, his eyes opening widely.

Across the table the boy did the same, looking from the book to himself and the shelves.

The old man's eyes began twinkling behind his golden frames, looking at the boys he began to say. As if on instinct the boy looked up at the old man with a questioning look on his face.

"So it appears you have the talent."

What surprised him was the answer, cool and collected.

"It appears so, and who may you been to know?"

This shocked the Professor, "My name is Professor Flitwick and then who pray be you?"

"My name is Harry Potter, and I shall be Master Potter then if I must address you as Professor Flitwick." He was logical and rational with no hint of emotion. The perfect poker face.

Never had in all his year, Professor Flitwick been speechless, till that day. Sat in front of him was Harry Potter the boy who was born of Voldemort. He was one of the few Albus had trusted with this information.

Recognising the expression under his companies face he began "If my name leaves you like this, my I know what I have done because I feel that I have done nothing to gain that look of recognition."

This child was far beyond his years and would put Lucius to shame. It was almost as if he was already grown up and seen the worst the world had to offer. Finally gaining his ability to speak the Professor replied, "Master Potter, you were the one to be left after the Dark Lord was slain, you came from the body of the greatest Dark Lord."

In his mind Harry though it was an unlikely story, however he had just done what seemed to be magic and so anything may make sense his logic weighed.

"If I was born of this Dark Lord however does this effect who I am now since I was only born of his body it would seem since he was slain. You do not propose I am him for as you may be able to read my facial expression I was rather shocked at this magic, and so I couldn't be this magical Dark Lord. I would guess he is magical because I know not of him in recent history and so must be hid like magic."

Again Professor Flitwick felt as if he was being read like a book, that this child was different however finding him in a library would mean one thing, he would be Ravenclaw. Deciding the best course of action was to explain who he was and what relevance he was.

"Harry- " He began.

"Master Potter, unless I maybe on first name term with you. You are my equal just because I am young doesn't put me below you." This statement merely adding to the fact that this child should go in Ravenclaw. Feeling defeated he surrendered.

"I am Filius Flitwick, you may call me Filius."

"Thank you Filius, you may call me Harry. Now you may continue." The fact that the statuses had been reflected showed something about this young child, that he had a brain above his age and it might be noted that there may be causes for this.

"Harry, I am going to cast a silencing charm to stop eavesdroppers ok?" He felt that now he should be open and honest with the child, it would be an advantage to get into his good books now for he would probably be his teacher.

"That is ok."

After the silencing charm was up he continued.

"As you already know I am Professor Flitwick. This entire world is not as it would seem to you Harry. Behind everything is something else, that something else is magic and it has been kept away from the standard human world.

"Only so many people every year that are born show magic, first let us get magic straight.

"Magic allows me to do many things that it would be impossible to do otherwise, for example I can levitate objects as well as bend things to my will. Magic is a type of energy that –"

"If it is a type of energy does it follow conservation of energy?" Harry asked.

"Harry I have no idea what you mean, now let me continue.

"Magic is a type of energy that can be used by wizards and witches to do actions, this is because we have magical cores and this means magic can flow through us and be bend so to speak to our will.

"So those with magical cores are magical people, each person's magical core is a different strength and can only be used to bend so much magic but anyway that is off the point.

"This brings us back to the point that magic can only be used by certain people, and only so many of these people are born every year, in some family magical people are born in every generation with all kids being magical. In others you can be the first magical in your family but no matter what you will all be equal.

"The way we find out who is magical is that many magicals will perform accidental magic early in their lives, this is like what you just did by summoning the book."

As Harry digested this information, he began to get excited. So what if he was a freak, freaks are magical. Is this what his Aunt and Uncle always meant?

"So Filius, am I to presume then that you have a place in this world?"

"Yes Harry, when you get to the age of 11 you may be invited to Hogwarts, this is a magical school for magical children and I am a Professor there." What worried Flitwick was how grown up the child was and the fact he showed little emotion. He was keeping something buried.

As Harry stood up, Flitwick's eyes followed the boy. Harry said "It was nice to meet you but now I must leave."

As Harry replaced the book, something clicked for Flitwick. He wasn't sure what finally tipped him off, whether it was Harry's almost adult nature or the fact that his clothes were too big. May be it was the flecks of blood on the back off his trousers or the slight bruising on the back of Harry's neck.

"Harry?" He decided that he must know, if he answered no then Flitwick would place a charm upon him to tell him of what happens to the child.

"Yeah Filius?" Flitwick was still trying to get over being called that.

"How do your adoptive parents treat you?" Deciding he must be gentle when asking this he casually probed.

"They are not my adoptive parents, they are apparently my Uncle and Aunt. They are ok to me." He replied, worried that if he answered wrong then something my happen to them. Though he may be cold on the outside, inside was a small glow of bravery caring, he didn't think that his treatment was that bad.

"Harry, if you want we can meet here every Sunday? I can tell you about magic, what I must ask though is that you must perform no magic unless you are with me. Is this ok?" He wouldn't push the child but he felt that he should at least try to find out and if not then he would work down Harry's cold front.

"Yes I would like that Filius, good day to you." And with that he left, hiding his limp even more and trying not to reveal it to the man. He definitely had things to think over about this apparent magic world he belongs to.

Behind the table Flitwick sat, running over what had happened during their meeting. He was regarding it as one of the strangest meetings he had ever had and debating whether he could find out about Harry's treatment. It seemed as if he was hiding something and a cold front doesn't come from a loving and caring family.

He was also worried that being born from Voldemort might mean that he would become another Voldemort and thus he should be monitored anyways. However he believe that Albus would have that under control.

What he was really worried about was the fact that the boy didn't know about their world and so could be fooled into joining sides with the enemies of the light and he would have many people flock to him mainly the Death Eater's children.

Now that he had a meeting setup with this boy he could help the child and teach him about their world, hopefully keeping him away from the dark.

What Flitwick didn't know is that he would become one of the most important people in Harry's life and would be instrumental when time finally caught up with the boy. If the prophecies were to be believe then that would be very soon and it would leave Harry with more than he could handle.

Would it turn Harry evil?

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year and I shall see you people on the 12****th**** of January. I hope it wasn't too bad but I felt Harry would need a mentor and someone who knew about magic and I didn't think Hagrid would be able to do that.**

**Happy Holidays and till next time,**

**BjartIlumeo**


	8. Acceptance is Nice, but Rejection Fuels

**The Harry that Never Happened**

**A/N: Hello everyone again, hope you all had a merry Christmas and happy New Year :D Hopefully you didn't get too full and/or drunk ;). Going to answer some review and say thanks to those that have and I would just like to thank everyone who has read this. At current count we are at 1,000 visitors and over 4000 view with 46 followers. Glad people are actually finding this good :D I always thought my writing was terrible xD**

**So I will stop rambling now and move on:**

**Thanks to the following for reviewing and giving motivation :D :**

**dbzgtfan2004, pawsrule, emerald777, Jarno, arturhawking11 and FroBoy**

**Jarno : I will try and up the numbers of spells etc and will take this into account if I do do a bit of a rewrite. I keep telling myself to reread the books but there are always fanfics to distract me. Sorry for my lack of knowledge also I like Voldemort that way – not stupid but crazed and it wasn't like anyone was going to stand up to him other than the Order. He basically owned the Ministry etc.**

**There with that out of the way let's go with the next chapter.**

**Acceptance Is Nice, but Rejection Fuels Madness**

Rain poured down, falling from the sky with complete freedom. Drenching everything underneath it and covering them in its self. Without care or wish, content with it's place in nature just falling and endlessly used and recycled.

Many people hide inside from the rain, whether that was going into their home or wearing waterproofs. Protecting themselves from nature.

Pondering this Harry continued, drenched to the bone his clothes were stuck to his body and the untameable hair flat against his head after being weighed down by the falling water. However his mind wasn't on that as he casually strolled through the park. His mind was wandering out not focused upon himself.

He continued to think about the rain – the untameable forces of nature taking their course, doing as they will. With both the power to help and hinder, neutral in its path.

Every now and then he would touch the magical part of his mind, taking comfort that it was still there.

It was his promise out of his life – the thing that gave him hope.

With all this weighing down on him, he didn't notice the group of boys coming around the corner. Each dressed in the clothes that they thought made them look idiotic to Harry's mind. The bullies of the school in which he was deemed "Most Wanted".

Talking about whatever subject caught their minds, and as they weren't of especially high intellect this was usually what they saw on TV last night or what new things they got from their parents. Dudley's face as always was giving you an idea to his lack of intellect and showed the obvious addiction to eating he had.

"Hey orphakins!" as they unfortunately took notice of him Dudley shouted, glad for an opportunity to show he was better than him.

_Damn_ Harry thought, his quite philosophical mood being drenched by them rather than the rain. Being skinny and underweight Harry would stand no chance if Dudley wished to carry on in his father's footsteps.

Turning he thought to make his escape, briskly picking up pace he began to stroll up the path back the way he came.

He was still too focused to take in his surroundings but for the fact that the exit was about 30 metres away. Behind him he heard them begin to run, before a rather confident looking Dudley stood out in front of him.

Stopping before he walked into Dudley he turned around only to find that Dudley's friends had surrounded him. Turning back he looked down and said, "Dudley just leave me alone."

"Did you hear that everyone little Harry here wants to go, maybe he wants to see his parents." Around him Dudley's goons began laughing slightly sadistically. Closing in the circle, with them shadowing over him.

"I think Harry here might want to play a game, what do you all think?" one of the goons said, making sure to stress the word game. As they continued to joke around him – or should I say about him he slowly withdrew into himself. His confidence and personality locked behind the closed doors of his mind.

As he prepared himself for the beating he heard one word said with the utmost sarcasm, it was the only word to penetrate the shell he built around himself which made him able to endure the punches, kicks and beating.

That word being "Lord".

Somewhere within him was a rush of malice that he was being referred to with sarcasm was disrespectful. Looking up his gait changed.

From the position he'd been in where he'd been making himself smaller and bowing his heart. Creating as small a target as possible suddenly his back straightened and his feet positioned themselves as shoulder width. Raising his head his normal brown eye had become a mix of red and brown.

That's when he began; swinging upon the ball of his foot he turned to face the boy behind him before slamming his fist into his face. Leave a small amount of his arm flexed for more power and easier pull back.

Colliding with his face, a satisfying crack was heard as his nose broke. Blood already began to seep out. Upon the sight of blood the red in his eyes only intensified. Within his inner monologue there was a small voice.

_Stop this, what are you doing?_

Laughing what sounded like his own mind replied, _taking our revenge, don't you enjoy the crack as his nose broke or the blood falling out_

Still fuelled by anger, he continued. Turning his already extended fist for a right hook to the next boy. His fist smashed into his cheek, causing his head to turn dramatically to the side as he fell to the floor.

Kicking backwards he hit the last boy other than Dudley in the balls, causing him to fall to the ground grabbing hold of them.

Finishing the movement he faced Dudley, the glint of madness set in his eye like a jewel set in gold. His very face seemed to have grown darker, al if covered in shadows and greyed. His cheek bones were more pronounce and his eyes took on a snake like form.

Seeing this change in Harry, Dudley began to return to normal height and cower.

Malicous laughing erupted from Harry's mouth, followed by a voice that seemed to be laced with undertones of evil and enjoyment. "Oh I have something very special planned from you Dudley."

Turning to walk away, Harry murmured under his breath "_Crucio_".

Spasming upon the floor Dudley fell back, screaming in pain as Harry calmly walked away. Once outside of the park his anger drained and he realised what he had done.

Horrified he stopped, after a few seconds he began to run. Running as fast as he could down the street before darting around the town, getting as far away as possible.

Yet there was still some part of him that was proud and happy of what he had done, pleased with himself and he just couldn't deny it.

The rain continued to fall. Growing heavier and heavier.

**A/N: Right before I get any angry comments I will address 2 things:**

**This is a short chapter because I will put the other part up on Friday – I say this cause I feel they should be together.**

**Second your probably thinking OH NO evil/dark Harry, now hears my explanation why. Harry has a more active connection to Voldemort having lived inside of him at an early age he has been influence. I feel that in a place like the Dursleys that will come out and result in evil thing but, someone will fix him don't worry. At Hogwarts Harry will no longer feel as angry or malicious at people.**

**So thanks for reading, review if you want to give ideas and if you don't like how I'm writing say cause I will endeavour to change :D**

**THANKS AGAIN**

**BjartIlumeo**


	9. Perpetual Motion

**The Harry that never Happened**

**A/N: Sup people – bit late I know but please don't hurt me too bad I still have exams to do.**

**Right let us begin with the thanks to Cassandra30, FroBoy and Serialkeller.**

**Special thanks to serialkeller for pointing out what I thought might come up soon – the fact that I need some form of beta because most of this isn't good enough.**

**So if anyone would be willing to beta this please PM me. I would like to have a beta that has been reading this story etc. etc. not one I just go to and PM.**

**Also serialkeller – yes I did give Harry some Voldemort. Mainly cause I am a mean person ;) but also cause I think there would be at least some sub-conscious issues with him and that I like Harry having to fight for his own mind.**

**So I think that's me done, right?**

**Ahh no – I do enjoy talking to myself. Maybe I am crazy but whatever. Just like to say thanks to all the enormously kind people who followed this (we are at 50 followers :D) so hopefully someone is enjoying this ;0**

**That it now, guess it's one with this chapter. This may still have terrible grammar, spelling etc. My English teachers were never happy.**

**Edit: OMG I am so sorry but I won't make excuses for my education and personal reasons. I have GCSEs to prepare for and a life to live. Sorry if this was on hiatus for ages… All I can say is sorry. :/ (This is put as an edits since I had started this chapter BEFORE my period of non-activity). Let me just say this has also been prolonged as I rewrote it all, I hated it.**

**Perpetual Movement**

A painted silhouette upon the landscapes: a barrage of water falling upon the earth below, tearing and pulling. In the centre of the piece rests a hill. A large hill, surrounded with green grass, it stands in defiance to the landscape around and the town resting below.

On another day it would have been picture perfect, a romantic picnic sort of place with a couple laughing and having fun beneath it. Love growing then blooming. The grass gently waving in the slight breeze, cooling the couple laying upon it. They would be sat beneath a tree just enjoying the others company. The tree would be grand and royal, deep etchings upon it of those who had been there before the couple. Stand up having withstood the sands of time and lived to bear its name.

However, not today.

You see today it was painted with a palette of pure grey, misery and despair. No couple sat beneath the tree, not promises of the future. Just a boy, a boy crying: crying out at the injustice of the world. At the fate he had been dealt and the unfairness of what had come to pass. Tears streaked down his cheeks and within them held the hope he had held. The wishes he had imparted upon the stars. Collapsing around him was the dream of a better day.

He didn't know what he was, who he was if he could even be called human. He silently contemplated the meaning of his life.

Not far away is a small playground. All around are children playing on the swings, slides and other parts of the playground. Cries of joy and happiness echo around them filling the air like oxygen fills it. It was the place of pure childhood pleasure and memories with their family.

On the bench of the playground a young girl sat, bushy hair spread out across her shoulders and a look of pure concentration upon her face, completely engrossed within the item held by her. Many children her ages thought a great day was going to Alton Towers, or Disney Land, or to France.

Hermione Granger thought that the greatest day possible was a library, quickly followed by days with many of her favourite books. Unfortunately today was not one of those days; however she did have something to brighten it: a book.

The young girl was sat there engrossed in the escapism the book gave her, a means to escape from what she was currently living through.

Ms. Hermione Granger is top of her class, brighter than the bright, extremely kind and caring. What she is not is popular. Popular isn't ever a word for it. Hermione has no friends at all, not even an acquaintance. She acted like that didn't matter to her, like she didn't feel anything about it.

Hermione was so concentrated in her book that she didn't notice at first when the 3 girls approached, she only noticed when they started calling her name.

"Hey look its bucky, hey bucky how are your buckteeth?" This comment was followed by a large amount of giggling and laughing by the girls.

Hermione just delved deeper into her book.

"Has the little book worm ignored us girls, doesn't she understand who we are?" The condescending tone of the comment along with a large amount of self-righteousness, made it that much more irritating.

"Look at us ugly, it's only polite. Did your parents never teach you manners teacher's pet? Only had studying to do?" The final quite chipped in with her three piece.

A single tear began to fall from Hermione's eye, slowly drifting and flowing down her cheek leaving a trail of salty water behind it. With her head bowed into the books like it was, the threesome didn't notice the tear but rather just continued with their egotistical, sadistic comments.

"Maybe, someday little bushy hair might get a boyfriend. Some little clever clogs just like her, aww wouldn't that be sweet" the sarcastic tones continuing their onslaught.

The tear silently slipped from her cheek down to hit the book, the clear drop splashing silently onto the page. Making its mark on history and burning hole.

Burning a hole.

Shock register a moment later as the three girls were faced by a burning book with an enraged Hermione standing up, fire lit in her eyes. Boring in the minds of the three girls were the burning fiery eyes of Hermione Granger.

That's when the laws of physics as we know them seemed to stop working.

Inside Hermione was all the emotions she had stacked up over the years of bullying and abuse. From parent who though they loved her knew nothing about how to spend time with her or how to help, to bullies and teasing. She just couldn't contain it anymore.

What Hermione didn't know was that her magical core was also apparently very active.

As first she began to glow a bright powerful light, seeming to weave around her stretching out it like it was alive and feeling its new surroundings. Pushing out and enveloping her in a cloak of light. Filling what seemed like the entire playground with a pure white, warm light. Standing there floating, many would describe her as an angel or some sort of religious experience however what would ruin it was the blinding displeasure in the girl's eyes.

Everything began to float. Any loose items around were picked up, hovering about a metre off the ground. Waiting it would seem, wait for an order. The order of…

That's when everything stopped and everyone stared. Silently prayer to whatever god came to their mind, silence filled the air filling it to the brim with unspoken tension.

Meanwhile Hermione's mind had calmed its self down. She could never stay mad long and this was probably testament to that fact. As her feelings drained away so did her control on the accidental magic. The light began to fall back, unveiling her (A\N: Shut up dirty minded people).

Slowly she dropped back to the floor, empty and drained. Almost no emotions left.

As soon as her feet touched the ground, items began to fall. Dropping back into their normal position as gravity returned to being the force we all know and love.

Yet still all around her people stared, looking at the girl on the floor. No words were spoken it would seem as if no one thought. Standing there in shocked silence.

One look up and she found herself being stared at from all directions, with only fear on their faces. She just imagined the looks of disgust and hatred she would get: the looks of fear and angst. She couldn't do it, couldn't take it.

So she ran. Tears in her eyes and an empty heart she ran. All that filled her was pure despair and self-hatred. All she wanted was a friend, but now she was a monster.

Behind her the pop, pop which signalled apparation of multiple wizards and witches of the clean-up crew. Luckily, I would say, she was out of earshot and so kept running.

That evening, memory charms were used to excess. It was a bad day for the clean-up crew. One child having had an unforgivable cast on him by accidental magic and now this; it seemed two very powerful magical children had just entered the world. They just hoped they could find them both before anything more happened.

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts by the sounds of rustling and weeping faintly coming to him from somewhere lower on the hill. Thinking that it was someone to get him he climbed the tree in a rush as slowly the weeping got closer and closer.

After his shock he realised that if someone was coming to get him why would they be crying?

Running up to the tree before collapsing against it in a sobbing heap Hermione cried. She couldn't bear to think about what she had done, let alone how she could do it.

Hermione Granger is a monster kept going through her mind in the same tones as the four girls, repeating while interrupting each other. They were standing over her laughing at her, pushing her, assaulting her with words and phrases as if they were rockets and bullets.

Again and again she thought about what she was, no longer could she ask who she was: she wasn't human. What if it was her parents? What if she had killed them?

With self-loathing and despair she sat there oblivious to the world.

Up above her Harry sat contemplating what to do. He didn't think he was worth human company or contact but this girl obviously needed comforting. Just watching her sitting there crying was heart breaking to the young boy. He wanted to help her, to make her feel happy. She seems so kind and nice.

Shaking his head he broke out of those thought. No he would only make the situation worse.

Looking out at the landscape from her tear filled eyes; red from the continuous crying, she whispered to herself, "What am I?"

"What am I?" he heard her say extremely silently, against the background of rain and despair he almost didn't hear it. But he did.

That was when the decision was made somewhere deep in his mind, as if it broke the last strand of conscious thought.

Slowing he climbed down the tree.

Next thing Hermione Granger knew there was someone beside her. Startled the younger witch turned her head. Only to stare into pained emerald green eyes. "You aren't a monster."

"What? …But? …How?" the shocked answer came a few seconds late as she was so surprised.

"It was what I was thinking about myself." the strange boy with the emerald eyes replied, staring out onto the landscape.

Hermione was still looking at him as she replied, "You most certainly aren't a monster, if I am not a monster then you most certainly aren't." her normal personality leaking in at the end.

"You don't know what I've done, who I am." the pain again appeared in his eye as he refused to look at her again.

Looking back down at the ground, that's when it struck Hermione, this was a complete stranger. Someone she didn't know and yet she felt safe, as if she knew he wouldn't do anything to her. Looking back up at his face, seeing the pain in his eyes she made the same resolution he had just made about her.

"No matter what you've done you're not a monster. You are you." She replied smiling at him.

"You aren't a monster." His mind seemed to just say what it wanted, following his gut instinct, looking towards her, as she turned to face him. Those amber brown eyes looking into him, behind them sat pain and despair.

Her somewhat garbled response didn't really reach him as he sat there, staring on towards the landscape before them.

Again he didn't even think about replying, it just seemed natural, "It was what I was thing about myself."

"You are most certainly aren't a monster, if I am not a monster then you aren't." the determination she said it with barely registered with him, he almost chuckled with dark humour however he was empty of any emotion but pain to show anything.

Hesitantly he gave his reply, " You don't know what I've done, who I am." It rang through his mind, who am I?

It seemed another moment before the reply came, maybe she was thinking about it or comprehend what he had just said he didn't know.

"No matter what you've done you're not a monster. You are you." What really struck him though was her smile. It didn't matter to him that her two front teeth weren't quite in balance; the perfect white gleaming smile hit a chord.

Maybe it was that, perhaps his mind was just begging for companionship but it was that moment he asked, "Will you be my friend?" before turning and smiling straight back at her.

"Will you be my friend?" no one had ever said those words to her, she also doubted it would come with that sort of smile.

"Yes!" thrilled she returned with another smile matching his but exponentially larger. She had her first friend.

"I'm Hermione Granger." what should have maybe been the first words of the conversation weren't important till that moment.

"Yes!" facing his first friend and a massive smile, overjoy was a tiny bit of a understatement.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Harry Potter." Maybe, he thought, maybe today was the day his life got better.

Neither of them had realised that the initial feelings of sadness had gone away, they were too happy to finally have a friend.

**A/N: Again I am so sorry. Not only was there the delay of my life but also the fact that I rewrote the whole of this chapter. Again any reviews etc. are greatly appreciated.**

**In need of a beta.**

**Boss Writer.**

**(Wow I am a tad cocky)**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


End file.
